I LOVE YOU
by tetewww
Summary: Perjalan kisah seorang Oikawa Tooru, demi mendapatkan hati si adik kelas sialan yang luar biasa imut. Kageyama Tobio. Apa ia akan berhasil? OiKage. OiksXKags. OikawaXKageyama.
1. chapter 1

**I LOVE YOU**

 **Oikawa Tooru X Kageyama Tobio**

 **Prolog**

 **XoX**

Kalau ia tau mengatakan 'I Love You' itu susahnya setengah mati, maka tak akan pernah sekali pun Oikawa menolak semua pernyataan cinta yang datang padanya secara beruntun. Walaupun ia menolak semua pernyataan cinta itu secara halus, pasti ada yang akan tersakiti kan?

Yah, Oikawa rasa ia terkena karma akan semua itu.

Sekarang, Oikawa tengah bimbang hatinya akan suatu hal. Hanya karena suatu alasan kecil yang berhasil memporak-porandakan seluruh hati dan perasaan seorang Oikawa Tooru.

Dan satu hal yang bisa membuat seorang Oikawa Tooru selalu berteriak seperti orang tak waras setiap harinya adalah..,

 **Si adik kelas nya yang paling imut. Kageyama Tobio.**

Awalnya Oikawa hanya merasa sesuatu yang diartikannya sebagai suatu rasa penasaran semata. Hingga lama kelamaan, rasa itu pun merambat ke tingkatan yang lebih dari suatu rasa penasaran biasa.

Ia selalu berteriak ' **Benci** ' didepannya. Tetapi tak ada satu pun orang yang mengetahui fakta sebenarnya. Jika Oikawa pun berteriak ' **Pembual** ' didalam hatinya. Karena kata benci yang ia lafalkan, memang hanyalah sebuah kamuflase semata.

Oikawa tak pernah benar-benar membenci Kageyama. Atau mungkin dia memang tak pernah membenci sosok imut adik kelasnya itu. Ia hanya merasa, perasaan yang ia punya untuk sang adik kelas itu salah. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang selalu ia pikirkan.

Ingin rasanya ia menjadikan Kageyama sebagai miliknya sendiri. Menjadikan Kageyama sebagai hak mutlak seorang Oikawa Tooru.

Tapi satu hal yang harus diketahui, Oikawa terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sudah di bilangkan, ia tak pernah tau kalau mengucapkan kata i love you itu lebih sulit dari pada menambahkan power dan akurasi pada serve nya.

Oikawa selalu melatih dirinya didepan kaca. Mencoba menambah rasa kepercayaan dirinya untuk mengungkapkan semua hal yang sebenar-benarnya. Namun semua yang dilatihnya selalu menghilang ketika hazel kembarnya bertubrukan dengan sepasang iris safir tajam milik sang adik kelas.

Karena sekali lagi. Oikawa terlalu pengecut.

Dan ini adalah kisahnya. Kisah untuk mendapatkan hati milik si adik kelasnya yang sialan. Namun berwajah luar biasa imut.

Ini adalah awal dari kisah perjuangan cinta seorang Oikawa Tooru. Dalam usahanya untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Kageyama Tobio.

 _To Be Continue..._

 ** _Holla yo..~ saia newbie di fandom OiKage.. hwhw.. salam kenal kk2..._**


	2. Chapter 2

"KUSO.." Sebuah suara teriakan menggema disebuah kamar. Diikuti oleh suara benda-benda jatuh membentur kerasnya lantai. Pelakunya tidak lain dan bukan adalah Oikawa Tooru.

Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di samping masing-masing tubuhnya. Rahangnya mengeras dengan kedua bola mata yang memerah. Nampak sekali jika dirinya tengah berada di puncak emosinya sekarang.

"Aku benar-benar benci hal ini." Ujarnya masih dengan rahang yang mengeras.

Ia lalu menatap kearah sebuah kaca yang berada disudut ruangan. Ia tatap tajam pantulan dirinya sendiri disana. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati kaca itu dan berhenti beberapa senti didepannya. Masih dengan kedua bola mata yang memerah dan tangan yang terkepal erat, Oikawa tatap pantulan dirinya sendiri sembari tersenyum miris.

"Haha.. Dunia bilang kalau kau itu sempurna. Kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan semua perhatian orang-orang di sekitarmu." Jeda sejenak. Tangan kanannya yang tadi terkepal, menutup setengah dari wajahnya. "Tapi dengan semua itu, kenapa sulit sekali untuk mendapatkannya?"

"Karena kau terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui perasaanmu padanya."

Oikawa tersentak kaget ketika sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja bergetar perlahan melalui syaraf indra pendengarnya. Ia langsung memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke asal suara, dimana terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan santai.

"Iwa-chan?!" Perlahan-lahan tangannya yang terkepal mulai rileks.

Dan sebuah senyum cerah langsung dipasangnya sebagai topeng untuk menyembunyikan emosinya yang masih membumbung tinggi.

"Hai Iwa-chan. Kapan kau datang?" Sapanya sembari beranjak duduk di ranjang miliknya. Bersandar santai di kepala ranjang sembari memainkan ponsel miliknya, yang baru saja ia ambil dari lantai berlapis karpet beludru kamarnya.

Iwaizumi terdiam. Menelisik isi kamar Oikawa. Total ia menghela nafas lelah ketika melihat barang-barang milik si setter bersurai coklat itu berserakan bagai baru saja di terjang badai.

Iwaizumi lalu berjalan kearah ranjang Oikawa. Mendudukan dirinya di samping si empunya ranjang, juga ikut merilekskan tubuhnya dengan ikut bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Jangan pasang wajah menjijikanmu itu di depanku. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin muntah." Sarkas Iwaizumi.

Oikawa mendengus pelan. Ia lalu me-logout aplikasi yang dibukanya. Kemudian melempar asal ponselnya ke atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Menimbulkan suara benturan antar benda keras yang lumayan.

"Yeah.."

"Kali ini kenapa?" tanya Iwaizumi. Oikawa terdiam. Menatap datar kearah telapak tangan kanannya yang terbuka.

"Seperti biasa." Jawabnya pelan. Iwaizumi yang memang sudah tau maksud dari jawaban yang di berikan Oikawa, kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Benar-benar, kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu saja sih? Kalau kau memang pihak laki-laki di antara hubungan kalian, harusnya kau yang menyatakan perasaanmu dulu. Jika Kageyama sampai merasa nyaman dengan yang lain, kau pasti akan menyesal." Cecar Iwaizumi. Oikawa termanggu dalam diam. Ini bukanlah kali pertama Iwaizumi mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Terhitung semenjak mereka masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 junior high school. Ketika pertama kali Oikawa menyadari perasaannya sendiri untuk Kageyama. Dan ketika pertama kalinya ia marah-marah tidak jelas karena cemburu melihat kedekatan Kageyama dan orang lain. Iwaizumi selalu mengatakan hal itu.

"Kalau mengatakan aku mencintaimu pada Tobio itu semudah membalikan telapak tangan, sudah dari jauh-jauh hari aku melakukannya Iwa-chan." Ujar Oikawa sembari tersenyum miris. Tangannya kembali terkepal erat. saking eratnya hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Aku benar-benar ingin membuat Tobio menjadi milikku. Hanya milikku." Lanjutnya parau.

"Baiklah. ini memang bukan pertanyaanku yang pertama kalinya. Tapi, akan ku ucapkan kembali. Sebenarnya, kenapa kau sebegini takutnya untuk menyatakan perasaanmu sendiri kepada Kageyama?" Ujar Iwaizumi sembari menatap penuh rasa ingin tau kearah Oikawa. Sedang Oikawa sendiri hanya diam membisu. Tak memberikan tanda-tanda jika dirinya akan menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan sang sahabat sedari kecil. Hanya sebuah senyum kecil terkesan sendu yang di perlihatkan olehnya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Oikawa ambil ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Iwaizumi sembari kembali menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang benar-benar menjijikan bagi Iwaizumi.

"Hei, sudah kubilang kalau-"

"Iwa-chan mau ikut aku?" Iwaizumi menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. Oikawa memang mengerti maksud dari tatapan yang dilayangkan Iwaizumi. Tapi ia masa bodoh. Ia langsung saja menarik tangan Iwaizumi dan menyeret si empunya untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Hoi.. hoi.. mau kemana?"

"Ikut saja Iwa-chan." Dan akhirnya Iwaizumi pasrah saja menuruti permintaan sang sahabat. Hitung-hitung untuk menghibur perasaan si setter Aoba Johsai itu supaya lebih tenang.

 ** _To Be Continue_**

 ** _Oke..._**

 ** _1_**

 ** _2_**

 ** _3_**

 ** _Aaaaaaaaaaaa... terimakasih buat kk2 yg udah mau meninggalkan jejak dan baca ini fic abal2.. terharu akutuh... Oke sekian.. dan ini sudah di lanjut.._**

 ** _Oh.. dan maaf kalo pendek ya.. hwhw..._**

 ** _See you next chap~_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Duk.._

 _Duk.._

 _Duk.._

"Cukup. Latihan untuk hari ini kita akhiri."

"Hai'.."

Sawamura Daichi memerintahkan seluruh anggota tim bola voli Karasuno untuk menyelesaikan latihan mereka ketika jam yang terpasang di dinding telah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Semua anggota tim voli langsung bergegas membereskan kekacauan yang mereka sebabkan dari latihan hari ini.

Kecuali satu orang yang masih asik berdiam diri di sudut gym, sembari membawa sebuah bola voli di tangannya. Memandang datar ranpa ekspresi ke arah rekan satu tim nya yang tengah beres-beres.

Dan salah seorang anggota tim bola voli Karasuno ada yang menyadari keberadaannya disana.

"Oi Kageyama, kenapa kau tidak ikut membersihkan gym?" Sosok bernama Kageyama yang di panggil Sugawara itu nampak sedikit berjingkat, tanda jika ia tengah terkejut. Sedangkan beberapa anggota yang lain ikut memandang kearah Kageyama yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya.

Kageyama tersadar jika sepertinya ia sedang melamun tadi. Maka ketika ia melihat pandangan bertanya-tanya dari yang lain, Kageyama langsung menunduk sembari minta maaf.

"S-sumimasen."

"Tidak.. tidak.. Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?" Tanya Sugawara.

Kageyama menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia langsung saja berjalan pergi dan langsung memunguti bola voli yang masih berserakan. Sugawara menatap sosok Kageyama yang tengah mendorong keranjang berisi bola itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Dan hal itu akan terus berlanjut jika saja tidak ada tepukan pelan di bahu kirinya. Sugawara menatap singkat kearah orang yang menepuk bahunya, dan dilihatnya Sawamura yang menaruh telunjuk kanannya di bibirnya sendiri. Tanda agar Sugawara diam. Setelahnya Sawamura pergi dan melanjutkan acara membersihkan gym itu. Di ikuti oleh Sugawara di belakangnya yang memilih untuk menuruti Sawamura.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian tim bola voli Karasuno telah selesai dari acara bersih-bersihnya.

Kageyama langsung saja melesat pergi setelah ia dengan halus menolak ajakan Tanaka dan Nishinoya untuk makan bakpao bersama seperti biasanya. Dan hal itu kembali membawa tanda tanya besar di dalam kepala setiap member tim bola voli Karasuno.

"Hei Noya-san, apa menurutmu si Kageyama itu sedang dalam masalah?" tanya Tanaka ketika hampir seluruh anggota tim voli berjalan bersama menuju kedai bakpao.

Nishinoya nampak memamerkan pose berpikirnya yang ala-ala film detektif. Membuat anggota lain menatap tak yakin dengan jawaban yang akan di lontarkan oleh sang libero itu.

"Hm, kupikir dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya ingin pulang cepat, mungkin saja Kageyama sedang kelelahan." jawab Nishinoya dengan senyuman lebar penuh kepercayaan dirinya itu.

"Awalnya kupikir juga ia sedang kelelahan atau tidak enak badan. Tapi kurasa, aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Kageyama." balas Sugawara.

Semua tiba-tiba terdiam dan fokus dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Menimbulkan suasana berat yang cukup membuat Tanaka yang notabene nya sosok yang pecicilan menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Su-sudahlah.. Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan pada Kageyama besok?" usul Tanaka. Mereka pikir apa yang dikatakan Tanaka itu ada benarnya. Maka dengan pikiran yang sedikit berkurang, mereka pun menuju kedai dengan celotehan dari Tanaka, Nishinoya, dan Hinata yang cukup meramaikan.

 **XoX**

Pagi harinya ketika bel istirahat pertama telah berbunyi, Sawamura dan Sugawara berjalan pelan menuju kelas Kageyama. Sebelumnya Tanaka dan Nishinoya memang ingin ikut menemui sang setter utama itu. Tapi Sawamura mencegah dua orang itu dengan alasan kalau yang menemui Kageyama cukup dirinya dan Sugawara saja sebagai perwakilan.

Tanaka dan Nishinoya hanya menurut saja akan ucapan Sawamura. Tidak banyak protes dan tunggu saja kabar dari Sawamura dan Sugawara.

Namun ketika mereka berdua sampai di depan kelas Kageyama. Hal pertama yang menyambut mereka adalah suara teriakan Hinata yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ah dan, apa ada Kageyama?"

"A-ah.. itu, Kageyama-kun tidak masuk sekolah hari ini." Sawamura dan Sugawara berpandangan sejenak mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya sakit Suga-san." Sawamura dan Sugawara kembali berpandangan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mencoba berkomunikasi lewat pandangan mata dan membiarkan Hinata bingung seperti orang bodoh.

Sepersekian detik setelahnya mereka berdua sama-sama mengangguk sekali.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih atas informasimu, Hinata. Nanti sore jangan sampai kau telat datang untuk latihan yaa." Ujar Sawamura.

"Osu.."

 **XoX**

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 7 malam, bahkan langit pun sudah mebggelap. Namun Iwaizumi masih duduk dengan santai di sebuah kursi taman sembari menyandarkan punggungnya. Tepat di samping kanannya terlihat sosok Oikawa yang tengah menggigiti kuku-kuku jarinya dengan sorot mata yang menyiaratkan kecemasan. Iwaizumi hanya diam saja sembari meminum jus ditangannya dengan santai.

"Kenapa dia tidak ada? Apakah dia sakit? Tapi kemarin dia baik-baik saja? Apa aku coba datang kerumahnya saja untuk melihat keadaannya? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia bingung nanti? Arghh... Sialan."

Iwaizumi melempar kotak jus kosong itu ke tempat sampah yang dekat dengan kursi yang di dudukinya. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, menatap hamparan kanvas gelap dengan butiran bintang-bintang sebagai hiasannya. Pikirannya berkelana memikirkan berbagai macam hal.

"Hei Oikawa, apa kau selalu membuntuti Kageyama ketika anggota Karasuno selesai latihan?" Tanya Iwaizumi.

Oikawa melirik Iwaizumi dari sudut matanya. Kemudian ia ikut mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah langit malam yang gelap. Ia pejamkan kedua kelopak matanya rapat, dan detik setelahnya dapat Iwaizumi dengar helaan nafas berat yang berasal dari Oikawa.

"Begitulah."

"Kenapa?" Oikawa mengangkat salah satu alisnya sekilas ketika otaknya sedikit lama menangkap maksud dari ucapan Iwaizumi.

"Ah, aku bahkan tidak tau apa alasanku Iwa-chan. Mungkin, aku takut jika Tobio kenapa-napa di jalan? mangkannya aku mengikutinya pulang?" Jawabnya tak yakin.

Karena jujur saja, Oikawa sendiri sebenarnya tidak tau alasan kuat apa yang mampu membuat dirinya selalu mengikuti Kageyama di balik bayang-bayang ketika sang setter karasuno itu selesai dengan latihannya. Apakah karena dia yang memang khawatir pada kouhai manisnya itu, atau karena hal lain yang membuatnya dengan nekat mengikuti Kageyama. Padahal jarak antara Aoba Johsai dan Karasuno bukanlah jarak yang tergolong dekat.

Entahlah, Oikawa tidak mau memikirkan apa alasannya.

"Sejak kapan?" Oikawa melirik Iwaizumi sekilas.

"Hampir 2 bulan kurasa."

Iwaizumi menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya, membersihkan celana nya dari debu kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Oikawa yang masih duduk diam di tempatnya.

Tapi ketika baru lima langkah Iwaizumi meninggalkan Oikawa, tubuhnya yang semula berjalan memunggungi tiba-tiba saja berbalik kearah sang sahabat.

"Sebaiknya kau temui Kageyama. Dari pada kau seperti orang gila yang terus saja berbicara sendiri. Aku khawatir nanti kau malah di tangkap petugas rumah sakit jiwa ketika sedang di jalan."

"Iwa-chan hidoi."

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **H... hai...**_

 _ **Hehe..**_

 _ **Ini kayaknya udah lamaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget gak di lanjut yaa?? /pake tanya**_

 _ **Hontou ni gomennasai T_T...**_

 _ **See you next chap~**_


End file.
